1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for use when practicing a golf swing, which apparatus is compact and easily portable, and can be used to measure a speed of a golf club head, a degree of inclination of a face of the golf club head, and a degree of inclination of an axis of a swing of a golf club with respect to a golf ball, at any location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic apparatuses for use when practicing a swing of a golf club are known, but these are all of the type that measures a particular characteristic of a swing movement, and therefore, it has not been possible to measure all of the characteristics of a swing movement at the same time. Furthermore, the prior art apparatuses are usually large and accordingly, difficult to transport, and thus can be used only at a specific location. Therefore, an easily portable and compact electronic apparatus for use when practicing a golf swing is urgently required.